Je suis atteint d'une maladie nommée l'amour
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Birthday s'invite chez son médecin préféré, ami de longue date. Il apprend que celui est malade, malade d'amour. Comment réagira le blondinet ? Les sentiments sont-ils réciproques ?


**RAITO X BIRTHDAY**

 **Je suis atteins d'une maladie nommée l'amour**

 ** _par Kizuya_**

Mon blabla:RADAAAAAAAAAY POWEEEEEER ! Voici donc une petite fic sur Hamatora vu qu'il y en a très peu sur le net en français * sniiiiiif * et du coup les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ;.;

Ratio ferma la porte de son bureau à clé en baillant avant de se retourner pour quitter les lieux. Il s'étira en marchant, ravi d'avoir fini sa dure journée. Il avait eu un emploi du temps très chargé de ce fait, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une pause. Heureusement que Hamatora* n'a pas eu besoin de lui car il n'aurait pas pu se libérer. Il arriva devant son appartement et s'arrêta pour chercher ses clés qui trouva au fond de sa poche. Il mît la main sur la poignée, remarquant aussitôt que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il s'avança dans l'entrée puis vit de la lumière pâle émanant du salon. Il soupira en comprenant toute de suite l'identité de la personne qui s'était invité ici. Il retira son manteau, le posa sur le porte manteaux et se dirigea dans le salon. Sans surprise, il trouva Birthday* confortablement installé sur son canapé blanc entrain de regarder la tête.

_ _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?_

Le blond sursauta avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, un morceau de pain dépassant de sa bouche.

_ _Je m'ennuyais et puis tu n'es pas venu au café alors je suis venu te voir !_ répondît celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

Ratio soupira en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, regrettant soudain de lui avoir passé les clefs de son appartement.

_ _J'avais des rendez-vous toute la journée, je ne pouvais pas me libérer._

 __ Aaaaaaaaaaah c'est pour ça !_

Birthday se leva et suivit son partenaire dans la cuisine.

_ _Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?_ demanda Ratio en ouvrant le frigo.

_ _Bah ! Rien de spécial. Murasaki et Nice se sont encore pris la tête sur les missions a accepté !_

 __ Comme d'habitude. Nous avons de nouvelles missions ?_

 __ Nope ! Y avait rien d'intéressant. C'était pas cher alors j'ai tout refilé à Honey et Three_ , s'exclama le blond en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

_ _Je vois. Tu veux manger là ?_

 __ Vouaiiiiiis._

 __ Très bien mais fais-moi le plaisir de descendre de là_ , dît Ratio en sortant les ingrédients.

_ _Okay okay_ ! répondit Birthday en souriant.

Il leva les mains tout en se laissant glisser pendant que l'autre se mît au fourneau. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, les yeux bleus du blond ne le lâchèrent pas du regard ce qui l'embarrassa légèrement. Après quelques minutes, le détenteur de la foudre s'approcha en douce puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui sentit son cœur s'accélérait.

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ?_

 __ Une omelette._

 __ Vouaiiis_ !

Il leva sa main et posa son index sur la joue de Ratio qui frissonna à son contact.

 __ Quoi que tu fasses, tu es toujours sérieux_ , chuchota son ami avec un sourire.

Le brun rougît légèrement pendant l'autre s'éloigna, retournant dans le salon. Ratio le suivit du regard avant de détournait la tête. Il avait beau être médecin, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis que le blondinet avait survécu à son opération quand il était petit et qu'il avait tuer le petit qui prédisait les morts, son ancien lui, un sentiment inconnu s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci s'était développé au fil des ans provoquant de nombreux symptômes comme la jalousie, les rougissements, le cœur qui bat plus vite, l'excitation, le désir ou encore une envie folle d'enfermer le blond dans une pièce et ne laissait personne l'approchait. D'après ce qu'il avait vu sur Internet, c'était les symptômes d'une maladie nommée l'amour... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idioties, il n'était pas amoureux ! Birthday n'était que son ami d'enfance, rien de plus ! Mais si il l'était amoureux, cela expliquerait son impassibilité face aux charmes des filles ainsi que la jalousie qu'il ressentait quand le blond adressait la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Il baissa la tête en s'appuyant sur la plan sur la cuisinière, le regard vide fixé sur les deux omelette qui cuisaient paisiblement dans la poêle. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, la table était mise et les omelettes cuites. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger après s'être souhaiter bon appétit. Birthday dévora son omelette sous le regard attentif de son partenaire. La joue posée sur sa main, il observait le blond, rêveur. Il le trouvait trop mignon ainsi mais il ne dit rien. L'autre finit son repas en moins de deux tandis que le brun n'y avait toujours pas touché au sien, trop concentré dans sa contemplation pour s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette.

 __ Tu manges pas_ ? demanda Birthday en remarquant l'inactivité de son partenaire.

Celui-ci sursauta, surpris avant de murmurer qu'il n'avait pas faim. Le blond fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'il refuse de manger car étant médecin, il savait que sauter des repas était mauvais, il sermonnait même Birthday quand celui-ci en louper ce qui était plutôt rare. Le détenteur de la foudre se leva puis s'approcha du brun, il remarqua que ses joues étaient légèrement teintés de rouge. Il posa sa main sur son front et sentit Ratio frissonner sous son contact mais ne décela pas la présence de fièvre. Il s'agenouilla devant le médecin, le fixant avec attention alors que l'autre fuyait son regard.

_ _Tu peux prendre ma part si tu veux..._

 __ Tu n'as pas faim ?_

Le brun secoua la tête pendant que le blond posa sa main sur sa joue entraînant de nouveaux frissons.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 __ Ri... rien du tout._

 __ Ne me mens pas, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand cela ne va pas._

Ratio pinça les lèvres avant de repousser sa main et de se lever, son regard étant redevenu ce qu'il était habituellement.

_ _Je suis malade, cela te convient comme explication_ ? dit-il de dos.

_ _Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as_ ? demanda Birthday en se levant.

Le brun se retourna les joues rouges, hésitant encore si oui ou non il confessait ses sentiments à son partenaire. Il en avait envie maintenant qu'il était certain mais il avait peur que l'autre le rejette et que leur relation en prenne un coup or cela rendrait les choses difficiles avec le travail. Et puis, être en froid avec son ami d'enfance était la dernière qu'il désirait. Pendant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, Birthday s'approcha de lui, le visage sérieux, une chose rare chez lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, juste avant qu'ils ne se touchent. Ratio décida d'affronter son regard de ce fait, ils restèrent quelques minutes à se fixer droit dans les yeux.

_ _Je suis atteint d'une maladie que certains appellent l'amour. Et la personne qui m'a rendu malade n'est d'autres que celle qui de trouve en face de moi._

Birthday écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les mots de son ami. Il les attendait depuis si longtemps ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'il rêvait de les entendre et enfin Ratio se décida de les lui dire, ces fameux mots. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres engendrant un froncement de sourcils de la part du brun qui se demanda la signification de cette expression.

 __ Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu en as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte !_

 __ Quoi ?_

 __ Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! Aaaaaaah je suis trop content ! Haha !_

Il sauta de joie sous le regard amusé de Ratio.  
" _On pourrait croire un enfant qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet_ " pensa t-il.  
Il s'approcha du blond et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par les épaules. Son regard insistant se posa sur ses lèvres tandis que Birthday lui annonça qu'il n'avait plus à se retenir. Sans attendre, Ratio colla leurs lèvres puis ils entamèrent une danse excitante avec leur langues. Ses mains gantées se glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds de son amant qui le prit dans ses bras. Leur corps en feu, le souffle court, ils se séparèrent avec regard mais Ratio profita de ce moment pour emmener son amant dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui par réflexe, sans vraiment y faire attention, ses pensées étant trop préoccupé par le blondinet qui s'était tranquillement assis sur son lit. Le brun se retourna en enlevant ses gants, son éternel blouse et en dénouant sa cravate ce que son amant trouva très excitant, tellement qu'il s'en mordit la lèvre. Son regard brûlant se posa sur cette chemise ainsi que ce pantalon qu'il rêvait de retirer pendant que son propre corps s'enflammait, désireux de passer à l'acte. Il enleva sa veste tandis que Ratio s'avança vers lui, sa chemise lui couvrant toujours le torse et entreprît de retirer son t-shirt vert. Il passa ensuite délicatement ses mains sur la peau nue ce qui fit frissonner le blond. Les endroits touchés le brûlèrent mais cette douce chaleur ne faisait que de l'exciter d'autant plus pendant qu'une envie érotique prenait possession de son esprit. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, sentir le médecin en lui, il voulait du contact, un lien qui les unirait rien que tout les deux. Il sentit une pression sur ses épaules et se sentit tomber sur le lit pendant qu'il observait son amant entrain de déboutonner sa chemise. Celui-ci, se déshabilla lentement avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, parti pour une belle nuit quoique un peu agitée.  
Le lendemain, Birthday se réveilla doucement, une délicate douleur prenante au niveau des fesses le titillant. Il grimaça pendant que Ratio sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette couvrant ses cheveux mouillés par une bonne douche. Le blond profita de cette arrivée pour se plaindre.

_ _Ratiiiiio, j'ai mal aux fesses maintenant !_

 __ Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

 __ Pfffff quel méchant !_

 __ Attention, ne me cherches pas ou je vais devoir te punir à nouveau._

 __ Heuuuu on peut éviter maintenant ?_

 __ Alors tiens-toi à carreau !_

 __ Okay !_

Le bleu s'approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement faisant sourire Birthday.

 _Une histoire d'amour était née doucement, espérons qu'elle dure longtemps._


End file.
